drawfeefandomcom-20200214-history
Murderous Houses (Episode 2)
Murderous Houses was the second Morning Drawfee while still on the CollegeHumour channel. The houses are creation of Caldwell and Nathan. Caldwells' Creation, 'Mobile' Home. The house is a trap house not only is it full of traps designed to trap people but it also acts as a home. It acts as a home to the main inhabitant, the monster. The monster lives in these trap houses like a hermit crab and once the monster has claimed enough lives they move through the night and inhabit a larger house where it continues to trap people. The trap houses works by appearing to be a nice suburban cottage, this entices people to move in. Eventually after living there for long enough the house stocks extra food and plumps them up. The house will then lock all entrances and exits wait for the night to fall. Once the night falls it elevates its self by about 4 foot and scurries to a location where the screams of the people inside are unheard. The house has such long and large eyes to use while traveling throughout the night. The house will then return and the process of being for sale starts again. Nathans' Creation, 'Hannibal' House. Unlike the 'Mobile' home this house is much more of a serial killer. The house looks as if it has murderous intent, it is the Hannibal of houses. With its iconic mustache, white gloves and a knife with an approximate 6 foot blade the house is easily recognized however none of those features appear until it's too late. This house actually takes inspiration from Dr. Hannibal Lecter, his extreme understanding of the human and their vulnerabilities allows for the house to play games and spook the inhabitants. The house moves items and builds an idea in the humans that they are becoming mental and he will only kill once they have reached full insanity. Leaving a strong powerful public message with the bodies it has drawn attraction to the local area due to the exquisite work done by the house. The house was placed under a curse many years ago and is actually a Mer-derous house, meaning that the house has a large mermaid tail behind it. This has actually worked to the houses favor as it gives a happy vibe to the area making it the least possible thing to be behind these murders. Other Noticeable Comments. * The white gloves. These are to stop fingerprints which is also the reason for Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny wearing them. This is because they are both Monster and serial killers. Ever wondered who killed Oswald the lucky rabbit? It was Mickey. * Caldwell reveals that he didn't live in a conventional house but he actually lived in a series of interconnected caves. * Movie tagline. It is mentioned that should these houses be used in a horror film then the tagline would be "Home is where the heart gets ripped out" although it is acknowledged as a first draft and many comments below the video offer much better taglines. BigLadyBingo (talk) 22:33, August 19, 2015 (UTC) = This is a BigLadyBingo written page, I try to stick to the comments made in the episodes and I base the extra story stuff I add from around those. = Category:Morning drawfee Category:Caldwell Category:Nathan Category:Drawings